Revelations
by RicochetingSniper
Summary: Tormented by what his actions has caused, the pain he brought. Hanzo, with the assistance of his closest friend, Jesse McCree, and his family; he will learn to forgive himself for what he has done. Opening his eyes to what he was blinded to, including something that dangled right before his own eyes.
1. Chapter 1

The room was silent, sterile; no sounds other than the steady beat of the machines around him. He struggled to keep his eyes open, sleep being the end last thing on his mind yet it was slowly getting its reach on him.

Every time he would shut his eyes, he would be assaulted with the images of what he had caused. Not only to himself but, to his brother. The one he has promised he would keep safe, to his own dying breath.

He was roused from his stupor when the door to his room opened and heavy footsteps let him know that the person who opened it came in.

The voice came out as soft as it could from the gruff voice, "Howdy Hanzo, you awake?" A hand was lightly placed on the shoulder of Hanzo.

Hanzo's eyes opened quickly and glanced at the other, opening his mouth to speak but was stopped by a harsh coughed that escaped him instead.

"Hold up there partner, let me get you some water. Just relax for a sec'." He set the item he carried down on the guest seat while he poured water from jug that had been on the small table. "Let me help you sit up so you don't choke on this." He set the jug down before helping Hanzo up sit up while careful not to aggravate his injuries. "There, now here's your water."

Hanzo took the cup from the other's hand and took small sips from it, choosing to ignore the dotting from him; he did not require pity from anyone, let alone his closest friend. The moment he felt that his throat was no longer burning in dryness did he attempt to speak again. "Jesse." He took a long pause, contemplating his next words, "How? How is he doing?"

"Geez, got me worried like no tomorrow. For both of you, he's fine. Doc ain't letting anyone but your parents see him right now. It's bad as far as I can tell." Jesse rubbed the back of his neck, releasing a tired sigh. "Wait! Wait, before you get your tighty whities in a twist. They did say he's gonna be fine."

Hanzo nodded, lifting his head to look at Jesse in the eyes, noticing the darkness around his eyes, "When was the last time you rested?"

Letting out a low chuckle as he sat down on the chair, "Shit!" He quickly rose and picked up what he had sat on, "You're telling me if I've rested, you should definitely look in a mirror there, Darlin'. Anyways, I had brought you some real pretty flowers but, I sort of just squashed them with my ass. Sorry 'bout that." He sheepishly held the squashed flowers, a few of which that were wilting, out to Hanzo.

Unable to stop the rolling of his eyes or the tiny smile that crept up on his face. "I have nowhere to put them. Please set it on the table." Hanzo wiped the tiny smile from his face, instead he winced while attempting to settle himself into the bed. "Do you have any idea how long I must be here? I want to be able to rest in my home." Only receiving a shrug and a clueless look in return.

"Look, I know you don't want to stay for long but, you're gonna have to face the facts. Hanzo, look at me." Jesse hooks a finger under Hanzo's chin and gently lifts his head up, "Darlin', you lost your legs Hanzo. Both of 'em. You and I both know that you aren't gonna be out of here any time soon. But I promise you I'll bring your work so you don't fall behind or nothin'. I know how you are."

It took a few moments for Hanzo to decide to not outright deny it, he gave a slow nods. "I trust you, Jesse."

"Good! Now hand me that control and let's see what we can watch." Jesse gave a warm grin and patted his friend's hand.

"You sure you ain't gonna need no medication or nothin'?" Jesse crossed his arms over his chest, watching his friend closely; with the intensity of a big mama bird.

"Yes Jesse. I have everything I require. I do not need so much dotting, thank you very much." Hanzo narrowed his eyes in a glare. "I question why we were put in all the same classes. No matter how convenient. Now. Can you push me into the school, or I can move myself in."

"Nah, I got it. I got it." Jesse moved behind the wheel chair, grabbing the handles and began to push it in towards the high school. "I know you don't like it, how much everyone is trying to help you. Trust me, it's not a weakness. You're the strongest dude I know."

"Now. My dear partner in crime, you want me to take the usual route or." Jesse stopped and kneeled behind the wheelchair, as if hiding. "Or the stealthy one."

"Stealthy? Jesse. It's a high school, everywhere we go someone will be there. So I highly doubt you have a stealthy route." Hanzo raised an eyebrow and glanced down at his friend.

Jesse stood back up and shrugged, "Would have kept us out of the normal route. I'm sure everyone wants to see you is all." He continued his pushing of the wheelchair.

Jesse leaned over the back of the wheelchair and blows into Hanzo's loose hair. Traversing through the primary hallways and running into few of the people they befriended. Well, Jesse befriended and the ones Hanzo knew.

Throughout their day, they constantly ran into others, Lena Oxton being the one who constantly appeared by their side at every moment possible. The only other one that dotted on Hanzo nearly as much was Angela Zeigler but, it came to no big surprise to either of them.

By the end of their school day it had Jesse pushing Hanzo's wheelchair to Jesse's home. Hanzo had his head leaned back, resting Jesse's stomach.

Jesse was pressed up closely to the back of the wheelchair so that he served as a headrest for his friend. "You sure you don't want me to take you home? You look like horse shit." Chuckling at the dark glare from Hanzo, "Gosh, prettiest horse shit I've ever seen." He let out a whistle as he continued walking.

"I do not wish to return home right now. Genji is being taken home for the first time." Hanzo lowered his gaze. "I can't look at him, I can't look at what I caused right now. Please."

Jesse nods and gently patted Hanzo's shoulder. "I understand, shit. You can stay with me as long as you need darlin'. Sure my parents won't mind one bit." He smiles and slowed as he turned into the driveway of his home.

"As much as I appreciate it, you know that I can't. Even after what I caused, my parents will worry for me." Hanzo gave a small smiles and lifted his hand, laying it on Jesse's; giving the larger hand a small squeeze. In more in comfort for himself than Jesse's.

"If you do, then you know I'm a brick wall for you. No one is gonna push me away."Jesse hummed as he stopped in front the steps of his home. "Gimme a sec, gonna need to turn you around for a bit so I can get you and the chair up the steps." He stepped away from the wheelchair and slowly turned it around and began to move the chair up the steps. "There we go." Jesse shoved his hand into his back pocket, fishing his keys out. He unlocked the door and tossed his backpack on the closest surface inside before turning back to Hanzo and pulled the wheelchair inside.

"Well, you know where my room is. I don't think I can carry you and the wheelchair up stairs. You okay with staying down here while we do our stuff?" Jesse settles the wheelchair besides the table in his home's dining room.

"Yes, it'll be fine." Hanzo took off the small blue blanket that had covered his lap. He inspected the bandages at the ends of his knees. Watching Jesse make his way over after fetching his backpack from the floor.

"So, uh. Watch are you doin'?" Jesse scratched at his chin, his eyes glued to Hanzo's deft fingers as they prodded along the bandages.

"Making sure that nothing got loose and that the bandages are on well. I can't feel much because of the medication to sight and feeling with my hands are the only way to check." Hanzo picked up the blanket, folding it and setting it down on his lap.

Jesse nods, pulling out the chair closest to his friend and plopped down on it. Kicking his legs up on the chair across his way. "You want somethin' to drink?"

"No I'm fine. Thank you." Hanzo reaches back, taking his backpack off the handles of his wheelchair as both Jesse and Hanzo heard the doorknob moves as someone unlocked it and came in.

"Hey dad. Thought you had the late shift today." Jesse turned his head to see one of his two fathers walking inside.

"That was yesterday Jesse. Not today, get your feet off the chair." He walked in and made his way over to the table, "Hanzo, it's nice to see you back here again. Everything going alright?"

"Yes Mr. Morrison, everything is well." Hanzo ducked his head, staring down at his bandages. "It's nice to be back here again."

"Jack. I've told you this every time you come. How are you coping so far?" Jack walked to the other side of the table and pulled out the chair where Jesse had been putting his feet on before sitting on the chair.

"Jack. Everything is healing fine, according to the doctor anyways. I just started school again." Taking in a deep breath, Hanzo rubbed the palm of his hand against his his eyes, "Genji was just released from the hospital. He'll be at home for a while before he's even allowed outside." He looked up to see Jack give a solemn nod.

"Jesse. Go get me a bottle of water." Narrowing his eyes quickly got Jesse quickly out of his seat and towards the kitchen. "You're always welcome here Hanzo, know that. We'll even make Jesse sleep on the couch, the slob can't keep his room clean. I'm sure you can."

"Thank you, Jack. I appreciate the sentiment. Hopefully it won't get to the point, but I am glad that I can spend time with Jesse here." Hanzo looked at Jack and gave a sincere smile, hiding it as Jesse returned with the bottle and proceeded to toss it over to Jack.

"Thanks. Now you to have fun. But not too much fun." Jack rose from his seat and took his leave quickly before Jesse could even respond.

Jesse slapped his hand to face and shook his head before peeking at Hanzo between his fingers, noticing the flush to his friend's face, but choose not to bring it up. "Well then. That sure was somethin'."

Hanzo nodded and shook his head in amusement. "Let's just get to work, before your father gets any ideas."

Jesse nodded and began to pull his things out of his bag, chuckling softly.

Within three hours the two had done all of their work. Watched a few of Jesse's shows, all of which Hanzo found very idiotic. After putting everything away, saying their goodbyes to Jack and having a quick meet with Gabriel at the doorway had Jesse pushing Hanzo's wheelchair towards Hanzo's home.

"Tomorrow, I'll let you choose what we're gonna watch." Jesse chewed on the toothpick that stuck out of his mouth. "But I swear, you start puttin' some boring ass documentaries I'm gonna pass out."

"Won't be the first time if you do." Hanzo let out a soft chuckle and looked at Jesse, frowning slightly as he took in his features, "Ah. I know. You dumb hat."

"Hey, what about my hat?" Jesse feigned a hurt look and put a hand over his chest, "I'm deeply wounded."

"It's missing. Where is it? I haven't seen you wear it all day. It makes you look. Hmm. I'll just say strange, since you seem to wound easily." Hanzo gave a smirk before chuckling into his hand.

"Tell me."Jesse leaned forward as he walked. "But I don't have my hat, for one, I wanted to get to you as quick as possible and I forgot it at home. Two I might of forgotten where I put it and my dad's won't help." Jesse spat out the toothpick before pursing his lips together.

"Thank god you did." Hanzo chuckled, ignoring the soft 'hey!' from Jesse. "Such a fool."

"Might be a fool but, at least I'm a devilishly handsome one at that." Jesse scoffed and puffed out his chest, holding his head up high.

Hanzo shook his head in amusement as he decided not to indulge Jesse any further than he already had. He allowed Jesse to continue his rambling until they had arrived at his home. "Thank you Jesse. I will make it to the inside on my own."

"I'm not gonna fight you for it since you already made me promise in the mornin'. I am gonna leave you right here inside the gate though." Jesse hummed a soft tune and pushed Hanzo's wheelchair in past the Shimada's house gate. "There we go, I'll come pick you up in the mornin'. Call or text me if anything happens. See you tomorrow." With that, Jesse gave a small wave and turned, heading back towards his own home.

Hanzo watched his friend leave, his gaze following him until he was out of view completely. He then turned his head to look at his home, shaking his head to clean his the thoughts of the doubt that was beginning to close it's grasps on him.

Moving his hands down to the wheels, Hanzo began making his way towards the front door of his home. He stopped in front of the door, holding his breath. He knew he would have to face his family, one point or another. Wanting later than now, but it wasn't as if he had the option when the door was opened. It revealed the imposing figure of his father who looking down at him.

No words were needed to be said, all Hanzo needed to do was look into his father's eyes to know everything.

The only thing he could force out of his mouth were two words, "I'm sorry."

The next few days found both Jesse and Hanzo seated on Jesse's bed, the only part of the room that was somewhat decently cleaner than the rest of the room.

Jesse's hands were moving swiftly through the long hair of the one seated between his legs. Braiding his hair in a easy manner, he stuck his tongue out in his concentration. "You know what I've been thinkin' about?"

"I'm sure you'll tell me either way." Hanzo's eyes didn't stray away from the words of his book.

A soft chuckle escaped Jesse as he used Hanzo's ribbon to tie the braid, "I think, I would look good with a beard. What you do you think? Make me look more manly."

Snorting, he covers his mouth quickly before turning to look at Jesse. "You with a beard? Jesse you barely even have any fair on your face, I highly doubt you could grow a full beard. Then again, all that hair you want on your face is on your chest"

"Ouch, you wound me Hanzo. My poor little heart broken." Tossing himself back, sprawling over the bed, placing his hand over his chest. "Why, why must my own friend hurt me so."

Hanzo turned, looking back to the other. He took a moment to bookmark his page before setting his book down on the cluttered bedside table. Then took the pillow that had been supporting one of Jesse's feet, taking a bit to fluff the pillow up before placing it over Jesse's head. "What a shame. A great loss." He chose to ignore the muffled laugh from the pillow, instead he merely gave the pillow a light tap, making sure not to put any pressure on it.

Jesse moved one of hands up, lifting the pillow off his face, "Nice to know you that you can." He was cut short by Hanzo smacking away his hand that was holding up the pillow, so the pillow merely plopped back down on his face.

"Sometimes you need to learn when to be quiet." Hanzo flicks Jesse's hand as it landed on his lap. "Think before you speak, I'm sure it'll come to a big help. To you and to whoever is the pour soul you are speaking to."

More muffled laughter came from behind the pillow for a while. The pillow slipping off his lap when Jesse sat up. "You done berating my, everything? Just give me a while, I'm sure I can manage to grow something."

"You're still going on about growing a beard? All I will say is good luck." Hanzo reached over Jesse's leg and got his book.

Jesse leaned back against the headrest, sticking his hand into his jeans pocket he fished out of his phone. Deciding to go through his phone in order to give Hanzo the silence he needed to read. He would from time to time stop his search and peek over his phone, watching his friend frown unconsciously as he read. Watching the frown lift, turn to a neutral face and then to a small smile. Shaking his head in his own amusement, Jesse went back to his phone, holding it up above his face. He didn't notice when his eyes closed, he did however snap them open when his own phone smacked him directly on his face. Nor did Jesse fail to notice the muffled laughter.

"Glad you enjoyed that much." Jesse lifted his hand to his mouth, covering it as he yawned. He then moved his phone down to his chest and rubbed his nose. "Remind me not to do that again, my arms were stiff as boards, didn't think I was gonna drop it. Then again, didn't even know I was sleepin'."

"Fool." Hanzo merely shook his head and lifted his book up until it covered his face, choosing to ignore Jesse's face that kept peeking over the top of his book for some reason. "What do you need?"

"Nothin', just that. Well you really can get into that book of yours is all." Jesse pushed the book down from its high position with his forefinger. "Kinda funny is all."

"You are a strange boy Jesse, always watching people. Why don't you just sleep and let me be for a while." Hanzo raised an eyebrow as he watched his friend sit up straight and stretch his arms before leaning forward with his chin on the palm of his hands. "Do as you wish, just keep your mouth shut for a bit. Almost finished with my book. I'll finish and then we'll watch one of your dumb shows."

"It's intriguing, not dumb. Just 'cause you don't understand it doesn't mean it dumb." McCree let out an annoyed huff, but then shut his mouth as he saw Hanzo toss him a quick glance. Instead Jesse just rubs at the small patch of hair on his chin and leaned back in defeat. "Let me up, gotta go take a leak then go get somethin' from the fridge. Want somethin'?" He watched his the other lift a hand up, telling him to wait.

"A glass of water will be appreciated, Jesse." Hanzo glanced at Jesse for a brief moment before returning to his book. Not bothering to look as the bed shifted when Jesse rose off of it.

Jesse maneuvered around the wheelchair and his clutter before exiting his room, he made his way down stairs and to the door first to his right. Grabbing the doorknob he tried to open it only for it to move only slightly, signifying that there was someone in the bathroom, "Damn." Instead he went into the kitchen and pulled a water bottle out of the refrigerator. Turning on his heel to head back up stairs, Jesse was stopped as he ran into the chest of one of his father's. "Oh, hey pa. Didn't hear you come in."

"You never do." Gabriel stepped around his son, grabbing an apple from the bowl on the counter. "How is your friend doing? Getting used to everything out of the accident?"

"As far as I can see **,** yeah." Jesse leaned against the counter, giving a quick shrug. "Won't talk about anything that happened though. No matter how much I try."

Gabriel shook his head and set his hand on Jesse's shoulder. "Give him time, I'll sure he'll come around. Or if you're as persistent as I know you are get your golden boy father to talk to him, you know Jack. Probably can get something more out of him, more than you can at least."

"I could, but I think he has more of a chance to talk and relax with time. I'm more than willin' to wait for that time. He's my friend pa, he ain't gonna get rid of me anytime soon." Jesse crossed his arms over his chest, but was careful not to squish the water bottle he carried.

"Good. That's my weird cowboy son." Gabriel ruffled Jesse's hair before he walked passed him and out to the living room.

Jesse rolled his eyes and grinned widely, "See at least you see me as a cowboy not just pretending to be one, progress." He couldn't help his smile as he heard Jack calling from the bathroom to stop encouraging Jesse's strange addiction. "Too late!" He quickly ran back up the steps and to his room. Making his way back to his bed, "Here's your water."

Hanzo gave no verbal response as he took the bottle, only giving a subtle nod before he opened the bottle and took a few small sips. With his free hand he motion to the TV.

"Oh right, you finished your book already huh? Let me find the control, I'll even let you choose which one." Jesse began to rummage around one of his drawers, pulling out the control for the television. "Here we go." He walked over to Hanzo and set the control in his friends free hand. "It's all yours Darlin'."

It took nearly three weeks for Jesse to get a single thought out of Hanzo and that thought came out when the pair had headed off to a secluded pier on a nearby lake. Of course they hadn't gone completely alone, their friends had tagged along; those friends being Angela, Lena, one of Lena friends, Lucio and a few others. They had all been either dropped off by Mr. Morrison, on Jesse's behalf anyways. The rest went in Angela's car. The groups spent the first few hours together before Jesse had ended up taking Hanzo out for a walk. That was when the came upon the pier.

Nothing around them but the greenery of the plants, the quiet sounds of the wildlife living in said plants. The sounds were broken by the small splash as Jesse's feet broke the calmness of the water. Hanzo wheelchair parked near the edge, but not far enough that it would accidentally be pushed in.

"Every time, every time I shut my eyes." Hanzo took a long pause, taking the moment to somehow put his thoughts into sentences. "I see the moment it happened, I see my brother's fear in his eyes. It's my fault Jesse. My fault!" He looked down at him, his eyes became watery but not a single tear fell.

Jesse rose, moving onto his knees in front of Hanzo's wheelchair, he slowly took his friend's hands within his own and gave them a soft squeeze. "Alright, you ready to talk to me now?" He waited a few moments, only continuing when he saw the ever so slight nod. "Alright Darlin'. Just tell me what happened that night. Right from the start."


	2. Chapter 2

The silence that hung between the two was welcome, it allowed Hanzo to form his words and allowed Jesse to silently encourage his friend.

"If we. If Genji didn't want to." Hanzo hands grasped tightly onto the handles of his wheelchair until his knuckles turned white. "It had been his idea. He had been bugging me about for a few days, I caved in that night. It's my fault." He returned to being silent afterwards.

Jesse gave Hanzo time, believing that it was all he needed to continue his story. Only that Hanzo didn't speak up again, minutes passed soon then an entire hour in silence passed between them. "If that's all you want to tell me right now, alright. That's cool. But just know, Hanzo. The at no matter what I'm gonna be right here for you. You ain't gonna get rid of me that easily." Jesse squeezed Hanzo's hands before he stood up completely, "Now, before everyone decides to send a search party for us, let's head back." He only started to push Hanzo back towards the worn trail when he saw the subtle nod from his friend.

"Either that or Hana will throw our share of the food to the fishes. And I would rather not end up goin' home on an empty stomach thank you very much." McCree leaned forward against the back of the wheelchair, enjoying the muffled chuckle that came Hanzo.

Their trek back to where the others had everything set up came much shorter than leaving it. Mostly due to the fact that both of them were focused on their conversations rather the way back.

"A car accident. That's what has caused me to loose my legs. Caused my brother." Hanzo raised a hand, rubbing at his temple, "My brother, look at what it did to him! I can't look at him anymore." He cut himself off and looked up at McCree.

The gaze of his friend, the look broke Jesse's strength, he wilted. "Look. Hanzo, I'm sure you'll be okay. Everythin' will turn out alright. I'll do anythin' I can, everythin' in my power to better things. Or least not to make them any worse than they are right now." Jesse reached down, cupping his friend's face, using his thumb to brush away the tears that escaped. "You trust me right? Remember, to us trust is everything, stronger than blood. So for once, you don't have to go through this alone." He didn't step away or remove his hands until he believed that it got through to his friend.

"Yes, yes. Trust, you're right Jesse. I'll tell you everything." Hanzo gave a short nod, he reached back and pulled his scarf from his hair. Allowing for his hair to fall to his shoulders while he rubbed his fingers through the material of the scarf. Watching McCree settle in front of the wheelchair, sitting on a fallen tree. "I told you, it was a car accident. I can remember we, well I wasn't driving that fast. Not at all; nowhere near as fast as Genji would of liked." Hanzo allowed himself a sad smile. "I lost control. I can only remember him constantly changing and flicking through the car's radio. Then next thing I knew, there was a force that knocked both me and my brother forward. I couldn't get control of the car again." Hanzo's hands tightened around the scarf, pulling it taunt.

A frown crossed Jesse's face as he took in what the boy in front of him just told him, "Well, if you're sayin' this, then, to me anyway, it doesn't seem like this is your fault. You guys got hit, I wouldn't blame anyone for not being able to regain control after somethin' like that." He reached over a gave a gentle pat to the knuckles of his friend, watching as the tight hold on the card loosened. "Do you guys still have your car?" Waiting momentarily as he saw Hanzo shake his head, "Shit, guess your pa saw no reason to keep it huh? Whatever, but now Hanzo I want you to stop blamin' yourself for something that was out of your hands alright. No matter what you did, I'm sure the outcome wouldn't have changed."

"I know but maybe I could've." Cutting himself off as Jesse rose and held a single digit up. Effectively shushing him.

"No buts, nothing. I want you to try talkin' to your brother when you get the chance alright? Simple hi's or good mornings are good for you to start okay? I know, you do too, that Genji isn't blaming you for any of this." McCree gave Hanzo's shoulders a reassuring pat before he moved behind the wheelchair and began pushing.

"Jesse?" Hanzo lowered his hands to his lap, his gaze went there as well. "Thank you."

Jesse had a wide smile as he took off his almost permanent hat and placed it on Hanzo's head. "No problem."

Several weeks had passed and it found Hanzo reprimanding Jesse for stepping into his house with his shoes on. So Jesse had to quickly toed off his shoes before taking the offered rag from his friend and gave the wheels of the wheelchair a quick cleaning. Getting rid of the caked mud amongst other trash that had collected before he pushed his friend's wheelchair towards the path he knew quite well that led to his friends room. He also was lugging a box behind himself, being quiet careful not to jostle it too much nor hit anything with it as they made their way into Hanzo's room.

"No need to rush, you seem more excited than you should be. Considering it's for me." Hanzo crossed his arms over his chest, keeping down the smile of amusement that kept trying to make its way on his face.

"Well, it's not just this. I got a big surprise for you, it will go either one of two ways. You'll love me or hate me. Don't even ask me about it; like it said it's a surprise." Jesse went into his friend's room and then helped Hanzo onto the edge of the low platform bed. The carefully taking the box off the strings that had held it against his back. Placing it on the bed besides his friend. "Go on, do the honors."

"Very well." Hanzo gave a subtle nod and opens the latches to the sleek black box, opening it and looking at the two perfect prosthetic legs that were in it. They were the latest, the most expensive that anyone could afford. All due to his father's wealth that he was able to have these in front of him. Choosing to ignore the low whistle from Jesse who was kneeling down, inspecting the prosthetics just as he was. But, both of their eyes were brought up the the doorway as the door opened.

Revealing Genji who in his own wheelchair, his face being the only thing that was not covered by bandages. It showed off the various scars across his face, he spoke in the same flamboyant way he did before the accident. "Did you two honestly believe I was going to miss this?" A light laugh left Genji as he was pushed in further into the room, but left enough room between himself and the other two. "I wouldn't dare to miss brother getting back on his feet, well his new chicken feet that is."Grinning at the almost natural respone glare from his brother.

"Wouldn't dream of startin' without you." Jesse rose from his kneeling position, meandering over to Genji, lightly patting the younger boy's shoulder. "Wait, hold up there. Let me help you Hanzo." Jesse quickly moved over to the other, easing the prosthetics back into the casing.

"You two seem to have forgotten that it is not my first time putting these on. I wouldn't have been able to bring these home if I was unaware of how to care for myself when using them." Hanzo scoffed and pulled the box closer to himself. Only allowing for Genji and Jesse to his watch his process, that of which would soon become a regular one. He would carefully put on his liners, before he carefully donned his prostheses. "Standing and using them, is a different story."

That was when Jesse moved forward and helped Hanzo up carefully, he held Hanzo by the elbows. Keeping him planted in one spot. "One step at a time now, wouldn't want you to break those new legs of yours. They look awfully fragile." Gleefully grinning despite when Hanzo grabbed the hat from his head and it was shoved into his face. But he did enjoy laughter from not just one, but both of them.

"Hanzo, keep your eyes shut." Jesse called out as he shut the passenger door to his old truck with his free hand while his other hand held a small box that had a blanket covering it. Rounding around the truck, he placed the box on the open tailgate. "Alright, open them. Surprise!" He spread his arms wide before motioning down to the box and blanket, watching his friend study the blanket. Seeming to judge it for its cartoony dragon pattern that covered the small blanket.

Hanzo reached over, carefully lifting the box onto his lap. Proceeding to very slowly pull the blanket off, too slow for Jesse who motioned for him to speed up the process. Which he did, pulling the rest off in a swift motion. "Jesse. You did not."

"Oh I did, now open it." Jesse quickly motioned for Hanzo to resume his opening of his present.

That's exactly what Hanzo does, he runs his fingers against the holes that had been clearly poked into it in a rush before lifting the lid off of it and dropping it to his side. A soft smile crossing his lips as he saw a little ball of fluff sleeping on a blanket very similar to the one that had been covering the box.

"I was gonna go get you a Akita, but uh." Jesse rubbed the back of his neck as he watches his friend. "I couldn't find any single one of them around here. I did find one breeder that had a single little Shih Tzu puppy, so that's what I brought you." He watched Hanzo who was running a finger down the sleeping puppy's back. "I've had for like four days, been calling him puff ball since that's pretty much all he is."

"He is, actually. He is a female Jesse, maybe I thought too highly of your intelligence." Hanzo rolled his eyes, seeing the puppy back into the box, but his fingers never stopped stroking through its fur. "Thank you Jesse."

"I thought, that maybe you need a friend that can be there when I'm not around all the time." McCree sat on the tailgate of his truck and patted one of Hanzo's prostheses. "I'm glad you like her at least."

A true smile split Hanzo's face as he nods, lowering his head to hide it as he nodded. "I'll keep her close when I can, but I will not become like one of those prissy people who carry their dogs in a bag." His smile staying put as he listened to the end deep laughter from his friend.

"You're gonna need to name her you know. Don't pick anything boring either." Jesse scooted forward until he sat besides his friend. Reaching into the box, he pulled out both the puppy and the blanket who the now awake puppy was having a ball trying to bite at. "Look at her, black and white fur ball."

Nodding, Hanzo smiles and watches Jesse play with the puppy, "The breed were only kept by Chinese Royals. One of the oldest breeds of dogs."

"Good to know you like the breed." Jesse smiles and wiggled his fingers in front of the puppy. "Now I gotta head home before all my pa gives me to eat is some tortillas and salt."

Hanzo nodded and took the puppy as she was held out to him. He got off the bed of the truck with Jesse's help. "Take care of yourself Jesse. Goodnight." Taking care to keep his new pet covered from the wind as he made his way inside.

He would have never imagined that later that night he would receive a call about an incident involving one Jesse McCree.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up to the annoying ring tone of his phone on his nightstand wasn't what Hanzo wanted at two in the mornin. His hands fumbled around his nightstand until he found his phone, pulling it up against his ear. "Who is this?" The voice on the other side wasn't one he recognized, but when the voice asked if he knew someone by the name of Jesse McCree he felt a sudden force of worry. "Yes I know who he is, yes I will contact his parents immediately. Yes, I'll tell them to go to the hospital. Can I ask what exactly happened?" He got no answer instead the caller on the side merely hung up.

Genji who had been sleeping on the futon besides his brother's bed was roused by his brother quickly fumbling after the phone he had dropped in his panic, he pulled the puppy that been sleeping with him closer. "Brother what's going on?" He kept the puppy against his chest. "Brother?" With careful movements Genji sat up on the futon.

"Something happened, Jesse has been hurt in some kind of accident. I need to contact his parents." Panic was laced in his voice, while his head was clouded in worry, he quickly searched his contacts in his phone, dialing Gabriel's number. Listening to the ringing before a gruff voice that sounded tired answers him. "I apologize for waking you this late Mr. Reyes, yes I am more than aware of what time it is. But, I just received a call that told me Jesse was injured and has been taken to the hospital. Yes that hospital."

To Hanzo the whole situation seemed absurd, he answered Gabriel's questions in an automatic. He stopped paying attention to the voice from the phone as he thought of the similar call his parents must have gotten for both him and his brother. The fear that was was starting to loom over him was pushed back as he felt before he saw his brother who had lightly touched his shoulder. Then watched as his brother took the cellphone out of the loose hold he had on it.

Genji continued the conversation with Reyes for a few more moments before Hanzo heard a curt goodbye was given and his phone was promptly tossed down besides him.

"Let's go." Genji was waving a hand in front of his brother's face, breaking the faraway look that Hanzo had been carrying. "We need to go make sure he's okay." Watching his brother nod slowly and rise in a almost numb manner. Instead of waiting for Hanzo to make his way out on his own, Genji scooped up the puppy and then looped his arm with Hanzo's, though careful to not ruin the bandaging that covered his own forearm. Proceeding to pull his brother out of the room and making their way over to the shoes by the door. Also to the small mantle with small hooks that hung most of the keys to most of the things in their home that rested above the shoes.

While Hanzo put on his shoes, Genji was plucking out a certain set of car keys and shoving them into Hanzo's hands.

Though both were being very careful not to make a single sound as they made their way into the garage, they moved much quicker when both caught the sound of a door behind them opened. Thankfully for both of them the garage door was opened with no noise.

"Which car are these for?" Speaking in a hushed voice, Hanzo flicked the light switch on, his eyes moving from car to car.

Yet avoiding the wreck of a car that resided on the left side of the garage.

"The black Mercedes." Genji was grabbing the green hoodie that had been stuffed prior on the table that had been in the garage. "You know exactly which one." Setting the puppy on the same table while he tugged the goodie over his head. Then taking the Shih Tzu puppy carefully in the pocket of the hoodie, her head poking out of the side.

All while Hanzo had moved over to the black Mercedes, sliding his fingers on the hood to the driver side mirror, "Father won't be happy if we took his car."

"Hanzo. Right now, put that to the back of your head. You have a friend to make sure is alright right now." Genji had meandered over to the passenger side of the car. Opening the car door, "I know you're scared Hanzo. Trust me, I can see it in your eyes. Now I know that at you and Jesse have been working on getting you back into the road. Let's try brother." Lowering himself into the seat. "I trust you."

"Trust." The nod Hanzo gave was one of a person who just got a boost of confidence. "Let's go." With that, Hanzo opened the end driver's side door and got in. "I hope Jesse is fine."

The drive over to the hospital had been silent between the two. Hanzo had ended up having to assist his younger brother out of the car and into the hospital. His brother had been slightly jarred by the drive over. When they had walked inside, a kind nurse had asked if they had needed any assistance. Seeing the way Genji was leaned up against Hanzo, instead Genji simply put on a charming smile and asked merely for the way to the waiting lounge.

For once Hanzo appreciated Genji's charm and social skills since now both were following the nurse, who was no longer questioning them.

Both gave a soft thanks before moving into the waiting lounge where they found both Jack and Gabriel resting against one another. Though it looked as if they were only doing so to keep one another grounded. Jack seemed as he had thrown on whatever clothes had been closest, since he seemed to be wearing on of Gabriel's shirts. While Gabe still had his pyjamas on. Hanzo gave a soft cough, not only gaining the older men's attention, but also a deep frown from Gabriel.

"I know you are worried about Jesse, but you shouldn't be here. It's too late for either of you to be here." As Gabriel spoke he rose to his feet and made Genji sit in his now vacant seat. Then all of his attention turned to the older brother. "You knew didn't you? You knew what kind of shit Jesse was in and you never bothered to tell us?"

Hanzo had just opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Gabriel holding up his hand, "Don't play stupid with me kid. I know how close you are with him." Each word was nearly spat at him with repressed anger.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You sure you don't?" Gabriel grabbed the collar of Hanzo's shirt, tugging him upwards. He only let the boy's shirt go when Jack had placed a hand over his.

Squeezing lightly, "Gabe, I'm sure he's telling the truth. We can't blame him for anything." Jack pulled Gabriel away from Hanzo and forced him to sit. "I'm sure Jesse would appreciate you both being here. But maybe it's for the best that both of you go home."

"Yeah how about no? We want to know what happened and how he is doing." Genji had stuffed his right hand into the pocket of his hoodie, playing with the pup to keep it distracted. "We're not leaving anytime soon."

Jack nodded and rubbed at his temples, "Jesse is an idiot, but I never thought he was dumb enough to get in with those type of people." He took a long pause, stopping himself from pacing around the waiting area, he didn't want to disturb any of the other people there. "You two have heard of the Deadlock gang right?" Receiving two identical nods. "Well Jesse has been running with them for a while now."

Gabriel ran his hands through his dark hair and sighed, "He got jumped by some rival gang members. Beat him up pretty good. They took his shit of a truck but the cops got it back for us."

"Jesse was in the Deadlock gang? How, how did we never notice?" Hanzo was muttering to himself at that point, he far too close to Jesse to think that he would have been hiding something that big from him. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice his younger brother had helped him sit on an empty seat. Nor did he notice that nearly three hours had passed and when he had shut his eyes. Hanzo awoke quickly to a hand shaking him on his shoulder. Blinking a few times to get the bleary-eyed look from his eyes just to see his brother pointing, not so subtly, at the doctor that was currently speaking with Gabriel and Jack.

Hanzo rose to his feet, turning his helping Genji to his. Both remained quiet, but made their way over just as the doctor had finished speaking to the pair. Genji was the first one to speak between the four, "Well? How is he?"

"Doc said he's fine. Which is perfect because I'm going to kill him myself." Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest, his jaw clenching. He tensed his muscles, not only in his anger, but in his constant worry for his son.

Jack had set a hand on Gabriel's shoulder, for both of their comfort. "We can go see him now, said he'll be a bit loopy from the anesthetics but it'll be fine to talk to him." With that Jack led them towards the recovery room Jesse was placed in, according to the Jesse's doctor.

Hanzo spoke up once they had arrived at the room, "You two can go in first, you have your rights to see him first. Genji and I will wait." He was quick to grab his younger brother's free hand to shush the certain whine that was coming. Letting the men go into the room.

When Jack and Gabriel entered the room their eyes were glued to Jesse's face. From the cut on his chin that had three stitches keeping wound closed shut. Or the dark bruise that covers his right eye. But they didn't miss shit-eating grin that Jesse wore on his busted lips, yet it faltered when he saw his parents.

"Jesse McCree. What in God's name were you doing?" Nearly stalking forward, Gabriel grabbed the short railing, holding it to the point that his knuckles turned white. "Do you have any idea what kind of scare you put us through?" His voice raised with each word, his body trembled as he kept himself rooted to his spot. "Did we not raise you right? Did we fuck up along the way? Why Jesse? Just why?"

"I did some stupid shit." Jesse looked downwards, moving his only good arm to rub at his eyes.

"Stupid shut is the understatement of the century, kid." Gabe crossed his arms over his chest, "You lost your fucking left arm Jesse."

Jack who had stayed silent during all this, plopped himself down on one of the visitor chairs. Rubbing at his temples as he listened to Jesse retort that he didn't lose his entire arm, merely a portion. "Jesse. Please, we nearly lost you. You too Gabe, don't be starting anything."

At the sound of Jack's nearly broken sounding voice the other two shut up promptly. It was also when Jesse had finally broke, tears began to fall freely from his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"

From then on, no words were passed between the trio. The only sounds were that of Jesse's coughing while he cried, but Jack and Gabriel had moved on either side of Jesse. Careful of his injuries as they wrapped him between their arms in a warm hug. Staying like that for a good solid minutes as McCree slowly composed himself.

Only then did Gabriel step back, looking at his son. "Now before we let your friends in here. You have to tell me yourself that you are feeling up to seeing them. "

Jesse nodded as he rests back against the pillow. "Let them in, pa. I'm fine. I promise." Jack stepped back, deciding not to coddle his son any further while he gave a nod to Gabriel.

"If you need anything, Jack and I will be right outside. Alright?" Gabriel gave his son's right shoulder a light pat before he and Jack turned on their heels and left the room. "You two can go in and see him."

"Thank you." Before Hanzo could even finish his sentence, Genji had already rushed into the room. He was already by the right bedside, prodding Jesse with different questions. While at the same time, Genji had also carefully fished out the puppy from his hoodie pocket and light placed her by the injured boy's side "Genji, give him some space." Receiving a annoyed whine in response. It was after he spoke that he made eye content with Jesse.

It was then that Jesse saw the betrayal in his friend's eyes that was quickly hidden under a mask of stoicism. "I'm sorry."


End file.
